Ninshu: a religion? or the most powerful jutsu?
by astorytime
Summary: Sage of Six Paths is said to be originator of Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu. Yet, the only thing which is still known to be left after him is.. Ninshu. So, what is Ninshu?


Hagoromo looked away from his brother's body. The battle to seal Juubi has cost him everything he had, his brother and his mother. All life of his mother was dedicated to ensuring peace between the warring people. Growing up he was always dreaming that he would help his mother and together with his brother they would ensure peace and live happily afterwards. And now.. now there was no peace, and his mother and brother were dead.

He needed to find the solution. Finding peace was now his ultimate goal, although his hands, hands that has sealed the death of many, would not be the ones to finally achieve it. Yes! Yes, he would create the tools for the future generation, innocent generation to find and use to achieve understanding and peace between all people.

* * *

Rikkudo Sennin, the Sage of the Six Paths, has distributed pieces of chakra amongst the people. He taught people of Ninshu, the theory behind the connection all people could share with using chakra.

* * *

This section if I ever finish it will contain episodes and moments from the story, in which following will happen:

- Sarutobi Hiruzen speaks to Naruto and explains the Will of Fire

- Iruka protects Naruto and acknowledges him as his student and shinobi of Konoha

- Kakashi speaks to Team 7 and explains the value of the teamwork

- Haku speaks to Naruto Uzumaki and explains that to be strong is to have something precious to protect

- Naruto Uzumaki faces Zabuza Momochi, Demon of Hidden Mist, member of Mist's Seven Ninja Swordsmen, wielder of Decapitating Carving Knife. Zabuza is forced to acknowledge that Haku wasn't just a tool for him.

- Naruto Uzumaki faces Neji Hyuuga, genius of Hyuuga Clan, in the finals of Chuunin Exams. Neji is forced to acknowledge that Fate determines nothing.

- Naruto Uzumaki faces Gaara of the Sand, youngest son of the Kazekage, Jinchuuriki of Shukaku. Gaara is snapped out of his murder spree and set on the path to redemption.

- Naruto Uzumaki faces Sora, son of Kazuma, who also contains chakra of Kyuubi. After some battles Sora changes his mind.'

- Naruto Uzumaki faces Sasuke Uchiha in the battle of the Valley of End. Also their battle doesn't end in the victory for Naruto, Sasuke leaves with a different mindset than before.

- Naruto Uzumaki faces Chiyo of the Sand, retired elder of Sunagakure, once a renown puppeteer. On a joint mission to save Gaara Chiyo is made to see that the newest generation holds the hope to save the shinobi world, unlike the past times of war.

- Naruto goes to save Sasuke Uchiha and Sai, member of Root with a mission to spy on him, is set to the path to regain his emotions.

- Naruto Uzumaki faces Nagato, wielder of the Rinnegan. Nagato is made to believe in Naruto and hope that Naruto will find the peace.

- Naruto Uzumaki once again faces Sasuke Uchiha. They convey their words via battling each other, which as Sasuke once told Naruto is the possibility for two high level shinobi to exchange their words and understanding.

- Naruto Uzumaki battles Guren, wielder of Shoton (Crystal Release) bloodline. She is forced to admit her motherly feelings for the Yukimaru.

- Naruto Uzumaki faces Kyuubi and fights for control of his power. Throughout the series Naruto was from time to time facing Kyuubi, and he once has made a promise to take the hatred of Kyuubi on himself and endure it.

- Naruto Uzumaki faces Obito Uchiha, parading as Tobi and executing the Moon Eye plan. After a long battle they meet in the white space and he manages to convince Obito to accept the loss of Rin and to betray Madara and fight for the Alliance.

- Naruto meets all of the Bijuu and their containers and learns their names. He also gets them to acknowledge him.

- all other characters Naruto meets up and manages to convince of something, anything really - whether it is to trust in him, or to change their minds or to become better person and fix mistakes of the past, and etc.

- all other characters that meet Naruto and impact onto him some wisdom and/or teaching

* * *

Explanations:

Sage of the Six Paths was said to be the originator of all three major shinobi disciplines - Taijutsu, Genjutsu and Ninjutsu. He was also the one to establish the religion of Ninshu. It is said that the chakra is present in everything in the world - everything living and not.

Shinobi impose their will onto reality through the chakra. By infusing the chakra with their wills Shinobi are capable of affecting the world around them and their own bodies.

When shinobi perform Ninjutsu part of their will controls chakra to form the jutsu - like fireball. However, most times shinobi fight - they fight for something. When the two ideas clash, when the two wills fight - the chakra exchanged disperses in the surroundings... and in the combatants.

When Naruto is fighting he uses a huge amount of chakra, and so his chakra and his will enters the bodies of his enemies.. Naruto's will and determination affects his opponents. What differs though is that Naruto's chakra reserves are bigger than most other people. He spends huge amounts of chakra and regenerates them, after that spends monstrous amount of chakra again. Thus, Ninshu is activated and in the battle of wills and determination Naruto wins every time.


End file.
